The Pain and The Comfort
by Chaos Raiden
Summary: A fictional added scene for Code Geass R2,Turn 16.Lelouch feels the pain of losing someone and was comforted by C.C.Spoilers may be included.Lelouch X C.C..


**The Pain and The Comfort**

Setting:Code Geass R2,Turn 16.A fan fictional added scene.Spoilers may be included.

I do not own Code Geass,as it belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

C.C. has lost her memories of Geass,her immunity of Geass,her immortality and so on.She only has her on ymemories when she has the contract that made her immortal.Her personality were also affected,made her much more timid,scared,shy,and somewhat,friendlier than her usual C.C. persona.

After Lelouch called Suzaku to meet somewhere private,Lelouch had a quiet dinner with C.C..They ate another pizza for their dinner.Lelouch was quiet and sad,seeing that C.C. was not herself anymore.

C.C. noticed his silent,and striked a conversation with him.

"Is something wrong,Master Lelouch?" asked C.C.,with genuine concern.

Lelouch snapped from his silence and sadness,and replied to her.

"Yeah...Please stop calling me Master,C.C..It is enough that you call me Lelouch." said Lelouch.

"I can't.Because you are my master." said C.C..

Lelouch said nothing again.He quietly ate the pizzas left,with C.C. too of course.This time,C.C. really looked worried.She sat closer to Lelouch.

"Master,you looked sad.Is something wrong happened?" asked C.C. again.

Lelouch was surprised that C.C. sat closer to him.Her unusual sweet,cute,innocent face made him feel sadder than ever.

"Many people who are important in my life are not with me anymore.I could not protect them from anything,I could not talk to them anymore,and I could not save them from anything.Shirley,Kallen,Nunnaly,Mother..." confessed Lelouch.

Lelouch was quiet for a while.

"I have lost my mother,and now,I have lost Shirley...I still have Nunnaly,and Kallen...But both of them are with Brittania for now..." said Lelouch.

Lelouch held his face with his left hand.

"Why everyone must go away from me? Why are the people that I cared about are taken away from me? Why they must die? What did I do wrong? Why is this happening to me? Am I going to be lonely,no matter what? Am I destined to be doomed?" asked Lelouch.

Lelouch looked at C.C.,with his brilliant purple eyes stared on C.C.'s golden eyes.

"But,I am glad that I have you.I am glad that I met you.I am happy that you are still by my side,no matter what.I am glad that you appeared in my life." said Lelouch,with a smile on his face.

Lelouch took both of C.C.'s hands.C.C. blushed that he took her hands.He held C.C.'s previousl injured arm gently.

"Thank you,C.C.." said Lelouch,with his smile still on his face.

C.C. was shocked that Lelouch said 'Thank you' to her.Regardless,she was happy and cried in tears.

"I have never received any 'Thank you' from anyone...Master is so kind.I will be by your side,no matter what.Thank you,Master Lelouch." said C.C..

C.C.. suddenly hugged Lelouch,with her arms around his neck,accidentally dropping him to the ground.Lelouch groaned in pain,as C.C. was on top of him.

"Sorry,Master...Are you all right?" asked C.C..

Lelouch stood up,and sat on the bed.

"Yeah,I'm okay...You all right,C.C.?" asked Lelouch.

He supported C.C.. to stand up,and she sat beside Lelouch on the bed.

"Yes,I am fine.Master Lelouch is concerned about me... I am so happy..." said C.C..

Lelouch was not surprised about that,but he decided to dig into her past further,in order to understand her better.

"Do you remember anything from your past?" Lelouch asked sadly.

C.C. was pondering,as she unable to remember much of her past.

"Hmm...When I was little,I was an orphan.Living on the streets.I met a kind nun from a church,and I asked her to make me to be loved by someone.She gave me a special power.She gave me food,shelter and clothes.She was very kind.After I received that power,everywhere I go there must be boys tailing me around.Some adults even tried to rape me,but the nun saved me.After I get older,more adults tried to seduce me,or tried to raped me.I learned several self defence skills,and that have kept them from me long enough." said C.C..

Lelouch was dumbfounded that her Geass,which is to be loved,was so powerful that were able to attract adults that resorted to even rape her.

"So... What happened to the nun?" asked Lelouch,even though he knew what happened to the nun before,as he went to C.C.'s past previously.

"Hmm...She died,because gave up her immortality to me.She made me a scapegoat,so that she can die.As a result,I have become immortal,and bound to anyone who have a contract with me,which is you,Master." said C.C..

Lelouch went quiet for a while.He was sad hearing C.C.'s painful past.

"Master..." said C.C..

C.C. took Lelouch's head and put his head on her breasts.Lelouch blushed and surprised what she did.As she was wearing thin white shirt,he can feel the softness of her breasts.

"C.C.,what are you doing!?" said Lelouch.

Lelouch struggled to let go of C.C's hands,but she doesn't let go of him,despite his struggles.

"Master... You have experienced many sad things in your life,like me.We are the same,the lonely survivors of painful pasts.We endured many hardships,and we survived all the way,Master." said C.C.,with a gentle voice.

"It is very painful to be alone.It is painful to be ignored by others.But,because we are able to love someone and be friends with someone,that makes us stronger and happy." said C.C..

Lelouch didn't say anything at all.He was on the verge of tears.

"So,Master... I will be with you,to the end.For the first time in my life,I have a great master who is nice,concerned,and cherished me in his life.So,please... Don't be sad... If you are happy,I will be by your side.If you are sad,I will still be by your side too.So,Master Lelouch... You are not alone." said C.C..

That was the last straw.Lelouch cried on C.C's chest at last.Lelouch hugged against her chest so hardly that both of them fell on the bed.He hugged her so tightly and cried on her,while she stroked his hair gently,smiling sadly.

After he finished crying for a few minutes,he started to sleep,on top of C.C..His hands were still around her waist,while his face were on her chest.C.C.. took a blanket beside her and blanketed both of them,with their heads still shown.Apparently,C.C.. doesn't mind that he was sleeping on her.Lelouch was still crying in his sleep,and he still hugged C.C. in his sleep tightly.She stroked his hair gently as he hugged her.

"C.C..." said Lelouch in his sleep,crying silently.

"He is so cute when he sleeps... He acts tough,pride,and everything,yet he is a soft,innocent and caring boy in the inside..." said C.C. silently.

C.C. smiled,and she stroked Lelouch's hair more gently.

"I may have found my true love.He is a caring man,and has great determination to achieve anything.He is smart,and on top of that,he is cute and handsome to boot." giggled C.C..

C.C. stopped stroking his hair,and went on hugging him tightly too.

"Master Lelouch,I love you." said C.C..

C.C. kissed Lelouch's forehead ,and both of his cheeks.She slept with him together,in a peaceful quiet night.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

1.The cutscene where C.C. loses her memories made me sad enough,and seeing her in a new personality made me even sadder than before.

2.My grammar is bad,so forgive me.

3.I am working for my "Two Wives,One Lord" Code Geass fan fiction too,and currently working on a new chapter.

4.I am also working on a Persona 3 fan fiction.

5.I am also working another Code Geass fan fiction,which may be released soon.

6.I hope this fan fiction doesn't offend anyone.

7.Please review if possible.I appreciate any feedbacks.If you don't want to,I understand.But please no flames.


End file.
